DDPC35
is the 35th episode of Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 472nd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''As Ai grows her first tooth the girls show her how to take care of them while encouraging a frightened Makoto after she gets a toothache. '' Summary The girls look through the Lovead Mirror and talk to Marie Ange. As they are, she mentions that Ai is able to feed off of despair, and has the power of Happiness. Marie Ange also mentioned how Ai's temper would change as the Cures got sad, or depressed. After finishing, Rikka sees Ai as she awakens and spots teeth in her mouth. The next day as the girls take care of Ai, they realize Makoto is having problems of her own. Later, Makoto makes an appointment with the dentist while the other girls show up for support. As her dentist is preparing to check on her, Makoto suddenly gets up and leaves- causing sadness in Ai after Mana expresses shock. The group head to the park and chat over Makoto's fear of dentists. With some thought she realizes she has no choice and must overcome it. She rises to show the girls her intention of going through with it. Meanwhile, Marmo targeted a male and summons a Jikochuu. As that is happening, Sharuru senses that something is wrong and warns the girls. They transform after spotting the Jikochuu; but after they finish they suddenly realize Makoto is missing in their group pose. It's then they realize that because she's in too much pain, she is unable to transform. When Ai realizes this she starts to cry and the girls take off to start fighting. However, they struggle to defeat the Jikochuu after being shocked by Marmo to keep them still. Makoto sees this and recalls what Cure Ace said, forcing herself to transform and fight. She tells both Ai and the Jikochuu that she will not be giving up and gathers enough power to perform Sword Hurricane, which allowed her friends to be freed, and wounded the Jikochuu. All gathered, the Cures performed Lovely Straight Flush for the finale and the Jikochuu got purified. In the end, with things all said and done the girls happen to find a new Cure Lovead. They try it out to see a new outfit appear on Ai- who has since learned to brush her teeth and shows the girls. Main Events *Princess Ange reveals Ai's power protects everyone from Selfishness and is affected as she gains awareness and the ability to be selfish herself; thus if she becomes selfish, the shield weakens and the Jikochuu become stronger. *Ai gets two new teeth. *Cure Sword performs Sword Hurricane for the first time. Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai Villains *Marmo *Ira *Jikochuu Secondary Characters *Princess Marie Ange Trivia * It was revealed that Makoto has a fear of the dentist. * This is the first and only time that the cures fail their group transformation. * This episode was omitted from the dub. Gallery Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure